Iron Weasel Meets Victorious
by ScottyBgood
Summary: What happens when Beck gets passes tot he release party for iron Weasels new album? his estranged girlfriend in tow, he invites two of his friends and they go off to see whats up with one of the most reckless bands in heavy metal. Sounds like an exciting evening, but what happens when the two groups meet? one shot.


Disclaimer: I own neither Victorious or I'm in the band, not do I have the rights to any of their characters. No money was made from this work.

I also avoided games of human darts, but thats just cause the band only does that at home.

:}

Beck had been so pumped to go to this particular launch party, and Jade had, as she so often did, gone along. Also as usual, she protested constantly, reminding him that while she did like the idea of going to a launch party, she had better things to do then go listen to a bunch of self important musicians talk about themselves. She had a couple of other random complaints, and Beck heard every one, cause Jade was good at making her opinion heard. But Beck really wanted it, and so Jade had agreed, because she did care a bit, and wanted him to have the chance to meet his somewhat heroes. 'Besides, we just haven't been doing that much together lately.' She'd reasoned.

Then Beck went and invited Tori, and that just made things worse. 'I'd rather be drag racing.' Jade thought. It became more bearable when Andre was included, partially because he was her friend, but mostly it made it feel less like Beck was asking Tori out. Then, in an act of unmitigated mercy, they decided not to include Cat or Robbie. Jade loved Cat like a sister, but wouldn't want to be stuck with her at some heavy metal groups launch party. Jade just didn't think Cat and Metal would mix well, and worried about everyone's sanity. As for Robbie, she was happy not spending too much time around him. 'I'd have to kill Rex, and that would lead to a thing..' She thought, warming herself with fantasies of how she'd dispose of that annoying puppet...

But despite all that, the day just wasn't getting better. "Iron Weasel? Really?" Jade asked.

"Hey, they've been making a comeback ever since they got that new guitarist." Beck informed her. "And he's our age. That is, their guitarist, Tripp, he's our age."

"And thats supposed to make them more relatable?" Jade asked. "Beck, I like metal. But Iron Weasel? Their music is nothing more then self-congratulating drivel and songs about unfocused violence. It's like they don't even understand the genre."

"There are plenty of metal bands that sing about the same things." Beck argued. "And they do have a few songs about, um, stuff."

"They wrote a song about the van they go touring in." Jade told her boyfriend. "Thats one of their deeper songs."

"Not everyone can be the 'Care bears on fire.'" Beck reminded her.

"Loved 'Babrie eat a sandwich.' Especially the sentiment." Jade commented. "But thats beside the point. Iron Weasel is a bunch of middle aged men playing with a teenage boy. Shouldn't someone call CPS?"

"CPS?" Beck asked.

"Child Protective Services." Jade informed her boyfriend. "Why did I ever agree to get back with you?"

"Cause we're chiz without each other." Beck said. "Now hurry, we don't want to be late. Robbie's uncle was able to get us passes. His dad is friends with their long time manager, Simon Craig. That means we're getting past the velvet rope. So hurry, cause I'd have to be late. I mean, if we're too late, we'll miss some of the festivities, and this band is epic."

Jade gave up and got into Andre's SUV. It was the only vehicle that would fit the five of them comfortably. Yes, five, since Tori couldn't seem to go to any event like this without her sister somehow tagging along, a fact the others had anticipated, making room for the annoying older girl. So the five of them rode in relative silence.

"This is so exciting." Trina said. "We're going to meet some real rock stars. So, who are they again?"

"Iron Weasel?" Tori guessed. "Heavy metal, I think. But I'm told the guitarist is in our age group."

"So thats one reason to be excited." Andre added. "Seriously, their music hasn't always been the best, but they lived the rock and role lifestyle to the fullest. According to my internet search, they live with their guitarists mother, here in LA. And their still doing all kinds of outrageous stunts."

"Sounds exciting." Jade drolled. "Maybe we could just go back to the Gorilla club, and have the same kind of excitement without exposing us a group of manchilds."

"Awww, Jade doesn't like their antics." Tori teased. Then, at the goths glare, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"She's probably more of a Metal Wolf fan." Andre added.

"Take that back!" Jade threatened.

"What?" The musician asked. "You're not into them either?"

"Posers." Jade replied. "Caught up in a feud with Iron Weasel, just because they know they'll win, and it gives them cred among the brainwashed. But their music's unoriginal, like they've calculated what would sell without caring what their singing. Tori writes better songs. Hell, Tori writes better metal."

"And you're coming along why?" Tori asked.

"Because my boyfriend asked me to." Jade huffed.

"And so she can ruin this for the rest of us." Trina added. "So, this Trip, he's single?"

"Dates a rich socialite named Lana" Jade said. When the others looked at her, she added "What? I keep tabs on rich, air-headed socialites. As a precaution."

"So you think Beck'll fall for this Lana girl and leave you?" Tori asked.

"Not happening." Beck said.

"I don't know." Trina said. "Beck and Jade just haven't been the same. Not since they got back together. No, Jade ramped up the crazy again, but Beck just doesn't seem into it."

"Are you saying I'm into crazy girls?" Beck asked, offended.

"Obviously not, cause he never went after you." Jade added. "Wait, you're saying I'm crazy?"

"Lets stay calm." Tori said, trying to head off a fight. "We're almost there. Once in, we can meet the band, and hobnob with the influential people there. And, if Jade wants to keep her distance and watch Beck, I'm sure there's a perch in there somewhere." Tori was once again thankful she was sitting in the front seat, safely out of the goths reach.

Andre found a parking space, fairly near by, and was grateful to get out of his car and walk around. The gang walked into the building behind him, stopping to get their VIP passes. The venue was a record store, with the entire upstairs converted into an open party space, and the downstairs open to sell whatever music people might want to buy. A large display was set up with Iron Weasels latest album, "Smells like Fun", on CD. There was even a small gathering watching to see who was going up to the upper floor. They did notice that no one seemed to be interested in buying a CD, however. "Probably downloaded the entire thing." Jade commented.

The reporters covering the event looked bored. Jade couldn't blame them. The music on this album had been released on line, piecemeal, as it was recorded. Further, Iron Weasels fan base wasn't too big, and they didn't have many (any) celebrities advertised to appear. In short, this was a fanboys dream, but wasn't going to make too big a media splash. So, the reporters assigned were doing their best, but nothing interesting had happen. That was, until the Hollywood Arts gang approached the stairs.

"Is that Tori Vega?" One of them asked. Immediately, all camera's were on, and watching, her. Various voices were speaking, saying things like "Pop Princess Tori Vega, who opened this years Platinum Music Awards, is making her way to the velvet rope. This is the first major celebrity to make an appearance here tonight."

The rope was actually a length of iron chain, something someone thought fir the evenings theme. The bouncer gave a cursory check of their passes, then lifted the chain and allowed Tori and her entourage to pass. Throughout all of this flurry of activity, the reporters were trying to make this development sound as impressive as they could. "Miss Vega, who's made multiple televised appearances, is practically signed with Neutronium Records..." was heard, while another was saying "And with her is Jade West, who was her alternate for the platinum Music awards."

'Some reporters do their research.' Jade thought as she chuckled at the media's desperation to have anything interesting happen at this party.

As the group made their way up the stairs, Tori was wondering what was wrong with a party where she was a newsworthy guest. "Tori, congratulations." Beck said. "Apparently people remember you."

"Really?" Tori asked. "Did it have to be for the buildup to the platinum music awards?" She didn't expect an answer. She just wished there weren't that many pictures of her trying to out gaga Lady Gaga.

As they walked into the party, Andre was entranced when he saw a medium height Hispanic girl in a silvered dress standing across the room. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go introduce myself to the future misses Harris." He told his friends, then walked over to the girl. "Hi, Andre here." He said with as much base as he could put in his voice.

"Izzy." She replied. "Do you know if any recording executives are gonna be here? I haven't seen any, and I have my demo."

"I don't..." Andre said, not sure how to follow that one up. Something about this girl reminded him of Trina. He just hoped she had more talent. 'Not hard, since Trina basically has none.' he watched the pretty girl scan the room.

"Hey, isn't that Tori Vega?" A nearby tall British man with long black hair asked his shorter, rotund, bearded, blond friend. The two were hanging out near the buffet table.

"Looks like." The shorter man said. "Sweet, we have a celebrity guest."

"Wait, Tori's a celebrity?" Andre asked Izzy.

"She's practically signed with a major record company." Izzy replied, checking to make sure she looked good. "Not some fly by night operation like the one Weasels signed with. I hear that Metal Wolf is signed with Neutronium."

"Excuse me." Andre said, heading back to his friends. By now, the guests were breaking into several factions, including those who wanted to talk to Tori, because she was a celebrity, and those who wanted her gone, because she wasn't metal. "Tori, it's possible that you're the biggest celebrity here tonight."

"How is that possible." Tori asked. "Iron ferrite has millions of fans, all over the world. Shouldn't they be the biggest stars?"

"Maybe there would be, if they were still relevant." Jade groused.

"Miss Vega," Andre's new friend said, "I'm Izzy Fuentes. I was wondering, could you please get my demo to Mason Thornesmith. I hear he's a friend of yours." The musician hadn't realized she'd followed him back.

"We're not that close." Tori said.

"You, leave before I rip out your spine and wear it as a belt." Jade added. Her patented glare was enough that a couple of other guests took a step back.

"Please, you couldn't..." Izzy caught the look in Jade's eyes. "S-security." She said as she scampered off.

"Jade!" Tori scolded. Beck just watched as the girl practically ran to the band, hiding behind the bassist. "Please, diplomacy. We don't want to be thrown out of this party." The singer added.

"Like they'd try." Jade scoffed. "You're the first real celebrity to show up." She smirked. "Well, real-ish."

"You did it now." Beck said. He'd been watching the band ever since the girl had run off to them. "Blond guy, he's the basest. Burger Pitt. He likes to put his head through things."

As they were conversing, said basest was gathering with the rest of the band, the tall Brit Andre had seen before, and another man who wore his hair mused pointing up, as well as a slightly pudgy teenager about their age. The four of them walked, as a unit, towards Tori. As they approached, the singer spoke. "Miss Vega, while we're happy to have you here, please keep your, um, friend on a leash."

"We're not friends." Jade warned him. "And I do what I want to. I hear you guys are fairly resistant to pain. I'd like to put that to the test." She leveled her glare, mixed in with a dangerous smirk, right through them.

Collectively, Iron Weasel stepped back, hissing. Tori, sensing problems, spoke. "Jade's just, well, Jade. I'd love to tell you she's harmless, but I'll have to settle for saying she hasn't maimed anyone we know of."

"Derek Jupiter." The tall Brit introduced himself. "Lead singer of Iron Weasel. There are my band, Burger Pitt, Trip Campbell, and Ash."

"Charmed." Tori said. "These are my friends. You've met Jade. The others are Andre Harris, over there with that Izzy girl. This here is Beck Oliver, who's been unusually silent."

"He's dating Jade, so maybe its fear." Trina added.

"And my sister, Trina." Tori finished.

"Charmed." Derek said as he stepped in and took Trina's hand, kissing it.

"NO!" Jade screeched. "You're old enough to be her father."

The band had jumped at Jade's scream, all of them ready to run. They hadn't dealt with many people like Jade in their lives. Still, Tripp managed to say "Enjoy the party. Maybe we can get some publicity pictures later." Then the band had found other places to be.

The evening wore on, with the select guests including a lot of friends of the various Weasels. Tripp's girlfriend was there, and had brought some guy named Bryce as her plus one, causing Tripp no end of suffering. The tall, athletic Bryce made a point of talking to Tori, even looking down Jade's shirt. The goth didn't notice, and seemed more interested in standing off, alone, then joining the party. That seemed to be what everyone wanted, and was probably why Bryce was still walking.

Tori, however, wasn't about to let her friend stand in the corner and be miserable. This was their first launch party, and the singer felt they should all enjoy it. "Jade, you should try to have fun." Tori informed the goth. "I mean, this kind of music, your the one of us most into it."

"And Derek has a good voice. Maybe Andre could work with them, write music that doesn't suck. Then I'd be happy. But they're only playing Iron Weasel songs tonight." Jade complained. "Couldn't they play something that doesn't cause rashes?"

"Come on, dance." Tori offered. The two shared another long stare. These stares had been more and more frequent, and Beck had noticed. So had Trina. It had been the unity in being the two to recognize what had happened that finally brought the two together, as friends.

"It's happening." Trina warned. She was near Beck, mostly because it felt safer then mingling among the freaks and losers who'd come to this party.

"She's still my girlfriend." Beck corrected her.

"Be real." Trina said. "Even Cat's noticed something up. If she wasn't so invested in the Bade, she'd be all over the Jori."

"Would you stop it with the couple names." Beck groaned.

"You're just mad because your Seddie, and Sam moved out to LA." Trina chided.

"I just think they were good for each other." Beck replied. "But thats off topic. Neither Tori nor Jade is gay."

"That we know of." Trina said. "I mean, you know more about Jade then anyone, and even you don't know what her dad does for a living."

"He travels." Beck said. "A lot. And he does something mechanical and boring."

"Or he's a spy, like in 'True Lies'." Trina said.

"You have to stop watching old movies." Beck scolded her. But inside, he smiled. Not too many people liked the old comedy action movies he liked. Jade much preferred horror. 'I just wish she restricted that to movies." But it was becoming another point of connection between the two.

The party was disrupted by a blare of heavy metal guitar, and another band made their appearance. "Everyone howl with delight, for Metal Wolf has arrived. Now, a real band is here, and Iron Weasel finally has some star power at their release. And if anyone wants it, our last album, 'Howling With the Stars', is available downstairs. We have duets with everyone who matters, including David Hasslehoff." Their leader, Savage, announced.

"This could be bad." Tori said, turning to watch what the band does.

"What're you doing here?" Tripp asked. "This party is invitation only." He glanced at their manager, Simon Craig, who shrugged.

"What?" The manager asked. "There wasn't exactly a line to get tickets. I gave away as many as I could. If their agent called, my office probably gave them as many tickets as they wanted."

"So how many were given away as part of contests?" Izzy asked.

"Contests?" He looked surprised. "Look, if you think you could do better..." Izzy just backed away. Andre put his arm around her, offering support.

"Jade, do something." Lana said, having made her way over to the goth while the others were talking. "You're all rabid. You have something in common with them."

In that moment, Tori was sure this socialite was about to take a trip into the desert and never be heard from again. However, Jade was silent. The goth couldn't move, stuck staring at Savage, the lead singer of metal Wolf. At this close distance, she could see his features behind the makeup. Even across the room she recognized that face. Slowly, rage built up in her veins, until she launched herself from where she'd been standing and towards the invading band. Sensing impending disaster, Tori followed, hoping to save someone from her friend.

Metal Wolf had made themselves comfortable at catering, disrupting everything and daring Iron Weasel to do something about their presence. "Whats wrong, Weasel. Can't handle real celebrities at this party. I'll bet you also thought you had a real tour coming up. Well, think again. We grabbed all those dates you thought you had lined up, and will be doing a tour of our classic hits. No way you ever win over us."

"No one wants you here." Derick insisted. "But as long as you are, you should try the mini-sandwiches. The girl scouts we hired to make them went above and beyond..."

Jade was in Metal Wolf's face, and the twins, sensing danger, stepped forward to protect their leader. Savage, however, just stepped past his band mates, looked the enraged goth in her blue-green eyes, and said "Jade?" His tone was more annoyed then angry, already tired of dealing with her despite only having her in his face for a second.

"Savage, huh?" Jade asked. Her hands shook, as the adrenalin pumped through her veins. But while it looked like she was ready to throw down, all she had were words. "Do they know how soft your bed is? Or ever met that bimbo you call a wife?"

"Don't insult your mother." The heavy metal singer warned. Harsh tones faded back into his exhausted glare.

"Just because you married her doesn't make her my mother." Jade challenged. Her voice was low, but the music had stopped, and with it and the conversation all gone, everyone was listening to every word they said.

"Wait...?" Beck said.

"Mother?" Trina added.

Tori, who'd rushed up to try and prevent some kind of massacre, was struck. But as was her nature, she wasn't silent. "Mother? Jade is this..." Tori studied the face she'd seen a year before, when she'd helped Jade put on a play. "Mister West?"

"Well, he does travel a lot for business." Beck said, like somehow that would explain everything.

"You realize, Jade didn't know what he did." Trina pointed out.

"When I'm in the makeup, it's Savage." Miser West informed her. "Wait, your Tori, right? The girl my daughter's crushing on?"

"I am not crushing on her!" Jade breathed, her voice dangerous, eyes burning a hole through the heavy metal singer.

Burger was standing near Tripp and Derek, while Ash didn't seem to care what was going on, he was going to have a good time. "Savage is scary girls father." Burger pointer out.

"I know." Derek said. "I wonder, is she seeing anyone?"

"Derek!" Tripp scolded.

"What? She's hot, in a whip me kind of way." Derek said.

"Thats why you have your own private dungeon?" Tripp asked.

"Never speak of it." The tall Brit snapped.

"You realize, she'd get you to scream louder then you've ever screamed before." Burger warned.

"Doubt that." Derek said. "I come from a long line of screamers."

"And I'm sure her peeling your skin off with her scissors wouldn't help." Andre said. "What, I know her. I'm safer with the alternate targets. Sides, Izzy here wanted to make sure Tripp here was all right. Tripp, advice, don't wazz Jade off."

"Wazz?" Tripp asked.

"Piss her off." Izzy said.

"Okay, she's probably the most intimidating girl I've ever seen, but how bad could she be." Tripp asked.

"Even at a school like Hollywood Arts, no girl is as feared as she is unless she proves she's dangerous." Andre explained. "When she told me she could kill me with a roll of toilet paper, I believed her. Especially when her boyfriend made her put the roll down."

"You know that plan we had," Burger said, "Where we were going to find where Savage lived and go mess up his home. I was just thinking, maybe thats a bit too much. I mean, we're rivals, but do we really want to involve the families? Lets find another way."

"Totally agree." Derek said, eyes on the potentially fatal young woman. "Totally agree."

Jade, meanwhile, was still glaring at her father, trying to process what she was seeing. "You said my dreams were ridiculous." Jade challenged.

"They are." Savage said, managing to sound board with the conversation, while still talking down to an unruly child. "As a businessman, I don't do anything without researching it's value. Every song we buy is thoroughly tested. Every publicity move we make is planned out. Our success has been a model of the planned band. Even our choice of Heavy Metal, given it's dying popularity here in the United states, worked because it let us have our anonymity. We're huge over seas, and have enough of a following here to pay for that large house and private school you refused to go to. Jade, I don't object to you being a singer, I object to you working in Hollywood. It's so hard to predict what will sell. How would you make any money?"

"People make money all the time here." Jade protested. "In music. I could make it, as a singer, or in movies, or even writing. You never had faith in me."

Savage smirked. "Nonsense, Jade, I have no lack of faith in your talents, just in the industry's abilities to appreciate your gifts. Like I said, how can you be sure to make money doing anything creative. Many a highly talented soul has gone to their grave broke cause the world hadn't found out how good they are. Also, my band, while talented musicians, we're calculated. Metal's been good to us, but as you very well know, it's hardly what we listen to ourselves."

"Um, excuse me, Mister Savage sir, but aren't you worried that the press will find out, you know, any of this?" Tori asked. "That Savage of Metal Wolf has a daughter, or that your not that into heavy metal?"

"The press is all downstairs, so as not to let the world know what losers the members of Iron Weasel are." Savage said, smirking. "Did you know they'd intended to invite two of their cover bands, Mini Weasel and Mega Weasel, to this party? Talk about losers."

"Right." Tori said, not sure if that would have been a bad idea, or brilliant.

"However," he continued, "and I don't say this often, I think this meeting it fortuitous. Jade, as you've heard, we have a tour coming up. I'm sure you could put together some music, from that song file you have on that ridiculous fruit computer of yours, to maybe be our opening act for the summer. I usually don't like the bands we get to open for us, so if I have to travel with people I have issues with, it might as well be family. Just, let me plan everything out. Also, we stole three of your songs for our next album."

"So does this mean you'll support her in a music career?" Tori asked. 'They stole three of her songs?'

Blaze and Claw stepped forward, right in the Latina's face. "Miss Vega, your too pop, but we'll accept your declaration of undying love for either out band, our our leaders daughter. Make your choice now."

"You can't just make.." Jade started.

"Jade." Tori said, far faster then she'd expected. "Wait, she has a boyfriend."

"You mean Beck isn't gay?" Savage asked.

"Hay!" Beck exclaimed as he walked up to the metal legends. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not gay."

"And she doesn't love you like she should." Blaze said.

"Yea, should." Claw echoed. "Wait, should?"

"I mean, if you recall, she doesn't speak about him at all these days." The first twin said to his brother. "Think about that business dinner we went to. Jade spoke a lot about miss Vega here, and her," Made air quotes "Oh so perfect cheek bones."

"I was venting." The goth growled.

"Venting, yes." Her father stepped back in. "Jade, one doesn't vent through love songs. The power ballad we have is the one who wrote about her coffee colored eyes. We just ramped up the distortion, and have a potential hit."

"Yea, hit." Claw echoed.

Beck watched the members of Metal Wolf argue with Tori, and somewhere in the argument, gave in. Sighing, he turned to Jade. "I love how loyal you are, and hell, I love you. But even I know this isn't working. Jade, you're just not that into me. I'll date Trina if I have too, but I need to let you go." He then turned to the Latina. "And Tori, Ever since you chose Jade over me, I've suspected she's the one for you. Beyond physical attraction, I think you just connect."

"I chose her friendship..." Tori tried.

Tripp had, by this point, made his way up to the discussion, flanked by Derick and Burger. "Um, not to make too big a point out of this, but we're having a launch party, and you're kinda taking the attention off of us." He protested. "Now I'm all for hot girls having their moments with their daddies, and god do I wish I'd made that sound less sexual."

"Sure you did, Tori." Beck teased. "For her friendship..."

"I get it, Scar, my daughter is quite the catch." Savage admitted.

"I'm Tripp." The guitarist said, feeling annoyed that they used his Metal Wolf name.

"I'm more then just a pretty face." Jade protested.

"I know, we borrowed songs from you." Claw said, smiling that he got that out before his brother did. She leveled her glare at the brothers. "And I'm sure your father is planning on giving adequate compensation for them." He added, once again proving the goth was intimidating, if nothing else.

"The point is, we have the contracts already, and an album to support." Tripp continued. "No way you stole our tour."

"Read the contracts." Savage suggested. "It says you can be replaced by a bigger named band with minimal notice. You've been given notice."

"Like you couldn't get a tour if you really wanted one." Beck challenged Metal Wolf.

"Man, this is really confusing." Andre said to Izzy. "So, you like sushi?"

"You're really asking me out, in the middle of all of this?" The hot girl asked. "And yea, if the place is good enough. You know a good place?"

"I suggest we settle this like the men we are." Derick announced. "The pain Games."

"Or, we could get our lawyers involved." Tripp added. "Um, do we have lawyers?" He asked their manager, Simon Craig.

"We do, but we won't win." The older man said. 'We had to take what we could get, and those venues wanted to be open in case someone really big came along. I mean, if the Waggafuffles hadn't had to cancel their tour, we wouldn't have half those dates."

"They dies like a year ago." Beck said.

"And thats why those dates were open." Simon replied.

"How about a battle of the bands?" Tori suggested. "That way, there isn't a loser. I mean, you start it off as part of your overwhelming rivalry, then play it off. See if you can get a televised battle at some local club, and when that fails to provide a winner, you go on tour together."

"You mean, us sharing the profits with them?" Savage asked.

"No, I like it." Jade jumped in. "You make the tour an ongoing battle, jack up the prices to cover both bands costs, and then you'll have arena's full of people who don't realize how much both your bands suck." She smiled. "That is, except for the songs I wrote, which I'm sure you haven't ruined."

"Give me one reason we should agree to this plan?" Derick asked.

"If you manage your money right, you can move out of Tripps mom's house and maybe have a place of your own." Trina said. She'd walked up to support her friends, her sister, and just because that was where the action was.

"I like it." Simon added.

"Cause someone else did your job." Trina said, glaring at the older man.

"We still need him." Tori calmed her sister a bit. "Someone needs to set up the initial concert, make the arrangements for this tour."

"I still haven't said yes." Savage cut in. "Metal Wolf doesn't need this tour to make lots of money. However, I'll agree on two conditions. First, Jade here opens for us."

"Why here?" Izzy asked. "Why not me?"

"Izzy, I've heard you sing, and your voice isn't bad." The Metal wolf lead singer said. "But Jade here is far better. Jade, please sing..."

"No need man, Jade can sing." Andre said, cutting the older man off. Then to Izzy, "Sorry, but she really can sing. You have no idea how talented she is. I'll do you right, but I doubt your the same as she is. Sides, he's her dad, and while this is Weasels party, he's the one setting the conditions for the tour to happen. It'd be the biggest thing for Iron Weasel to happen in a long long time."

Izzy just sighed and nodded her agreement.

"Okay, what the second condition?" Tripp asked. He knew it was going to be bad.

"Jade here dates Tori Vega." The man declared.

"What?" Jade asked while inhaling.

"Done." Derick Jupiter said, smiling.

"You don't make choices for me." The goth growled, and the band wanted to take a step back. Too bad all the people who'd closed in to hear had boxed them in.

"Jade, please." Tori said, giving puppy dog eyes. "This will help both bands, and you. Why be difficult?"

"Fine, but no sex before the hundred day kiss." The raven haired girl stated.

"We'll see." Tori teased.

"Not very rock and roll." Derick said to Savage.

"And I'm torn about that." The Metal Wolf singer said. "As a father, I agree with her, but as a metal god, I agree with you."

The rest of the party was strangely active, as they made plans or the television special, and for the two bands to tour together. Sine getting a special took time, they agreed to make the first one for charity, for the Public broadcasting System, that gave both bands instant access to television, as well as helping get them a large venue to play in.

"Guys, I'm gonna give izzy here a ride home." Andre suggested.

"No, you're our ride." Trina protested.

"We could give you guys a ride in the band Van." Ash suggested.

"I'll take Jade home." Savage said. "And Tori, and even her sister who has no talent."

"We'll ride with Iron Weasel." Trina announced. "Thats Beck and I. Tori, ride with your girlfriend. Gonna love spreading that all over the slap."

"I'm Derick." The tall heavy Metal singer said, once again taking Trina's hand.

"My dad's a cop." She said back. Derick dropped her hand like it might bite him.

"Tell me, is there anyone attending your school who wouldn't cause me potentially permanent damage if I were to say hello?" The tall man asked Beck.

"Yep." The handsome Canadian said. "And you'll never meet them. Sorry, but jazzed as I am to meet you, lay off girls young enough to be your daughter."

"Not very rock and roll." Burger said, smiling.

The groups left, staggered, and headed home to plan their next moves.

:}

Kinda a weak ending, but hay, I'm amazed I was able to finish this since it had been sitting on my hard drive for two computers. (Lets hear it for transferring data.) Hope someone enjoyed it, and sorry, I'm a slave to my ship. Anyways, that was something.

Review, let me know if anyone read this.


End file.
